


Mental

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (Even tho I said GerIta and Spamano is a couple, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, I'm Bad At Summaries, It's childish coupling, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Disintegration, Plot Twists, Practiced Nazism, Read with caution PLEASE, Schizophrenia, Talk of the Holocaust/Hitler, They are like in the range of 9-14 chill your raging boners, This became really gorey, like they aren't dating but they like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise man once said, never mess with any kind of poltergeist. Alfred, Arthur, and Gilbert were not smart men. They were trapped and pushed into the tragic story of children who met their end in an abandoned Asylum and some aren't friendly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Titanpandora, back at it again with a horror story. Sorry the summary is bad, I'm horrible at those things. Please like the story and maybe leave a kudo

Camping. Camping was such a beautiful time, a day to be with friends and family while you lay under the stars and listen to the sounds of chirping birds. The feeling of wetness for some weird reason when you wake up and swimming in a crystal clear lake in only your birthday suit. That's what Alfred Jones always thought about camping, it was such an innocent thing to do. He was out with his two best friends for a week of summer to chillax and do stupid teenage stuff. Arthur Kirkland was one of his best friend, he was a slim boy with sickly pale skin and sandy blonde hair. His hair was never laying flat with the back sprung up and choppy front bangs. He thought he could cut his hair, we said it looked cool, but it actually looked like shit.

Alfred's other partner in crime was Gilbert Welschmidt. He was a short teen who had albinism so his hair is a snowy white and his eyes were such a pale pink. He wasn't really popular with the girls with his snowy skin and prankster charm, but Alfred's brother was hardcore crushing on him.

"Try one more time." Alfred offered, it rain and made the longs that they cut up wet.

Arthur was having a hard time trying to light it. His light blue college hoodie was discarded on their portable lawn chair and his shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his shoulder. "Hold your horses!" he snapped, "I think I almost got this."

Finally the paper lit and the logs slowly began flaming. Just in time, Gilbert came out with the pot and set it on the brass cooker on top of the fire. "Oh good, here, I'll put the Wiener Schnitzel on."

Alfred gasped, "Say that again, but this time in a thicker accent."

Gilbert burst in laughter, he grew serious, "Wiener Schnitzel." He sounded more like he was doing an impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger, but it made Alfred scream with laughter. Arthur covered his smile with his knuckle and crossed his leg.

"It's getting so dark," Arthur noted when silence settled, he put his hoodie back on and Alfred sympathetically wrapped his thicker bomber jacket around the shivering Brit. He didn't have really much body mass so he usually wore their jackets.

Alfred searched his bag and found a flashlight, he clicked it on shining it menacingly under his chin, "Time for a scary story."

Gilbert rolled his eyes "'Scary Story'" he said with hand quotes.

"No!" Alfred exclaimed jumping up, "When I went into town to get us food this creepy old guy told me this story. He also gave me this candy." He stretched his hand over to rustle in his jacket that was on Arthur and pulled out a handful of these old looking taffy.

"Ew!" Arthur gasped taking the candy, "This is super fucking old, Alfred, you shouldn't take sweets from men you don't know!" it was true.

"He said this was the ghosts favorite." Alfred's eyes lit up.

They went into silence, Gilbert looked over, breaking into laughter. He slapped his thigh, heaving over with laughter. Even Arthur was laughing and he believed in ghosts!

"Ghosts don't eat candy you fucknut!" Gilbert guffawed poking at the cooking meat.

Alfred took a deep breath through his nose, "Let me just tell you what this man told me."

Arthur raised a brow, "Alright," he said in a calm voice, "You have the floor, scare us."

He glared at his friend who stifled a snort and sat down on his seat. "So when I was down at the market there was this man, he was old, like really old. His wrinkly face was repressed like a pug and his hair was slicked back trying to cover a bald spot that he couldn't. He told me I reminded him of these children that lived in a big house in the neighborhood, but the big house was not any house, it was a mental institution."

Alfred looked around, they were interested, that was what he wanted. "The mental institution was old, it was back when Nazi Germany was still around. He told me there were war heroes that went there for treatment for PTSD and seizures, bad stuff, but one day a really fancy car came pulling around-"

* * *

 

_ I watched from my porch quietly, I hated the institution, it gave me the creeps. Sometimes if I stayed late to smoke a cigar and drink of whiskey. An unfamiliar car came into the view, it was those big fancy ones you'd never see in the neck of the woods. Mr. V, a man of large height with a menacing silver eyes climbed out of the car, he held out his hand for what I assume was a younger woman. Maybe he had a little lady or a new nurse, but what came out that car was a little boy. He was thin and he light blonde hair, he looked confused, scared. He wore a tan button down shirt with it tucked into his grey pants. His innocent legs had knee high socks and polished black shoes. What surprised me was the Nazi symbol on his arm, but not because he was wearing it, everyone from Germany wore those damn marks, it was why was a German was doing in America. _

* * *

 

_ The next day I sat outside my house and I waited, the young boy who looked stable as a house foundation has yet to come outside the institution. Usually they had the patients sit on the porch or pass around a ball in the backyard, but I have yet to find him. Sure he was a Nazi, but he was also a child. I puffed out smoke and watched the fancy car come up the street and stopped. Mr. V stepped out and a burst of two children came from the doors. Playfully they chased after each other in a flurry of fluff and silk of their dresses. It was hard to tell, but I knew both of them were boys, one boy had a face covered in freckles while the other had dabbles on his cheek and arms. Their hair was a fluffy light brown and when the light hit it, it changed to an auburn tint. I wasn't surprise that Mr. V marched over and grabbed the freckled boy by his upper arm and lifted it in the air. He cried out in pain and his twin came over and hugged him which Mr. V also got the boy. The tall businessman didn't seem like a man good with kids, so why has he brought in two twins and a little Nazi. _

* * *

 

_ I woke very early the next day, I sat on my porch without a cigar or my morning coffee. I watched the patients entertain themselves in the big yard, they kicked balls back and forth while the amputees cheered the game on. I saw none of the Nazi, but from the middle window I saw the Freckled boy, he watched the patients pass the balls just like me. I saw sadness pull at his young face, he looked bored, tired, and generally very pissed. I would be to if I was locked away in a house that smelled of medical bullshit and everyone else got to play ball. I finally saw the car leave, it pulled out of the driveway and zoomed down the street. The Freckled boy watched it with anger and pushed himself from the window, disappearing. As the day went on I kept going outside and wondering where the hell it went. It seemed to always roll around noon, Mr. V always got out first, and a child to follow. This boy seemed a bit older than the three, he was tall and had premature muscles. His skin was a dark tan with freckles dabbling here and there. He looked over at me and smiled, a soft and innocent one. I smiled back at the boy and I would pray for him. _

* * *

 

_ I woke up in the mid day to laughter, my window was always open because the house always seemed to get hot in the summer, it wasn't a surprise that the patients got louder across the street. Some of them were special in the sense, they talked louder than most people do. But today this laughter was childish. I rushed to put on my clothing and emerged on my deck to see only the four children playing in the yard. _

_ The blonde German laughs were deep and quiet, like he was holding them back, he was in a match with the older Hispanic looking man. A soccer ball between their feet, each of them trying their hardest to hit it in. The twins seemed to separate on who they wanted to win, the Freckled kept yelling "Antonio! Antonio! Beat his butt!" and the smaller yelled "Go Ludwig! Show him what you can do!" but as most young children, their feet got tangled up and they collapsed in a fit of laughter. The Freckled boy sighed dramatically, slamming a hand between his legs and the younger laughed hysterically. _

* * *

 

_ I watched them everyday, at noon a nurse would usher them outside and let them play their games. Sometimes it was jumping rope, tag, soccer, pass the ball, anything they could get their hands on. I mustered up the courage to get up from my chair and walk across the empty rock street and start towards the house. The Freckled boy noticed me first, he was observant. His instinct was to hide behind the oldest and point to me. _

_ "Hello." The Hispanic teen smiled, "Sorry about Lovi, he's shy." he rubbed the Freckled boy's hand in comfort. The smaller smiled and the Nazi crossed his arms and tried to look down on me. _

_ "No, It's fine, he reminds me of my daughter, she was just as shy." I offered a pleasant chat. _

_ "How sweet!" The smaller purred, his accent was Italian, thick and cheerful. _

_ "I know how being here must be a drag," I shrugged and produced a small bag of taffy I bought in town, "So I brought you some sweets, just don't let V see you with it. He is no fun when it comes to anything sweet." The Nazi took it from my hand and inspected the bag looking for anything out of place, a smart kid. _

_ "Danke." He deadpanned, his smile was forced, the effort confused me. He began speaking the gibberish that was German that I really didn't understand so I just nodded along. _

_ When he was done I just smiled brightly and clapped my hands together, "I better get back to my porch, you kids come to me if V ever steps out of place. You don't belong here." It was the truth and the look of the kids made me believe what was true. _

_ "Thank you so much, we will, I promise." The Hispanic nodded and took the bag from Ludwig. He stuffed the sweets in his jacket that had deep enough pockets. I began to walk away when I heard a faint "Remember guys, we should ration this out, I don't want anyone eating the whole thing in one sitting since this is all for us, that goes for you Lovino." A skin on skin clap. I turned quickly to see the Hispanic man crumpled to the ground holding his head. Mr. V stood over with his hand still raised, I jumped quickly. _

_ "What are you doing!" I shouted, "These are just children, why did you hit him!" _

_ Mr. V stepped over the Hispanic’s body as his friends huddled around him, the Freckled one was very close hugging his back and crying. He was young, maybe 8 or 9, this boy was traumatized and seeing his only figure he elected as a brother be beaten down was not healthy. "Listen here, John," he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up to his face, "I don't need you interfering. Don't make any connection with my children." _

_ "They aren't yours." I spat back, "You are psychotic!" _

_ He dropped me on the ground and smiled with malice laced through every sharp teeth. "I know." _

* * *

 

_ After that I kept my distance, I saw the kids and I waved and they always waved back. Sometimes they even yelled a few things across the street, it was usually the little one whispering to the German one and he would vault across the words, but they were sadly in a language I never knew so all I could was smile and nod. I might need to tell the poor kids I don't speak German. The Hispanic boy had a bandage on the back of his head for a while and the Freckled boy would stick close to him. They played together with sewn dolls that looked made with care, he suppose they were a gift from the young one's family. When a week passed they separated a little, but not to the extent of always being there to hold his hand. I thought it was sweet, how the older one took the younger under his wing and they watched out for each other. When V would call them back in, the Nazi would always go in first with a hail Hitler and his hand bundled in a fist while the other held more gently to the smaller Italian. _

* * *

 

_ As it became Winter the kids changed their clothing, they were given the stereotypical white pants and button down shirt. I noticed sometimes little stains would appear on their clothing and a bandage would place on their body. One time the Nazi had a bandage on his upper arm, the smaller with one wrapped his head, the Hispanic with band aids down his wrists. The Freckled boy was however never touched, he was proud to say it was probably Antonio doing that. I became concerned, I contacted the police, I had to! It wasn't something I couldn't just sit back and watch these children be drained in energy and more importantly run outside in the snow with no jackets. When I told them this they told me to take them in and I was more than happy to. I approached the house and snatched all of them. When we got into the house I created a small fire in my fireplace and they sat around it like it was the holy grail. I had many blankets flushed over their bodies. _

_ "Thank you again, John was it." The Hispanic spoke curtly, his favorite little friend had his head buried in his chest and his hands played with the hand sewn doll’s yarn hair. _

_ I coughed, "I never asked for your names, I would wish to know them." _

_ "Of course, how could I be so rude!" The Hispanic gasped, "My name is Antonio, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, this is-" he bumped shoulders with the freckled boy who shook his head shyly. "Oh, he's okay, this Lovino." _

_ "I'm his twin brother Feliciano!" The smallest overjoyed as he tugged on the Nazi's arm. _

_ "Ich heisse Ludwig Beilschmidt, und du." _

_ "I'm sorry," I blushed, "I don't speak German." _

_ The blonde boy looked around his face confused. "Come on Luddy," Feliciano whispered holding his hand, "You can do it!" _

_ "Uh...." The German panicked, "Mei--Me nama Ludwig Beilschmidt, und you?" It was messy and confusing, but I got his point across. _

_ "My name," I chuckled, "It's John, John Deer." _

_ Ludwig sighed in relief, he was probably happy I could understand him. _

_ "Luddy doesn't know English," Feliciano smiled, "We've been trying to teach him, I'm glad I know German, because now he is my best friend." _

_ I had to repress an aww and sat in my plush chair. I let them sit by the fire in peace, in the middle Antonio began whispering to Lovino, his hands loosely let him take the doll and he made it walk like it was alive. It was such blissful innocence. _

_ A police officer came to the house and he checked the kids out, he deemed them healthy and under the patch of Antonio's arm was a cut he claimed that he fell and the floor board cut it open. I didn't believe him, but the police officer did. The boys had to leave, but not before they gave me a hug. _

_ "Thank you." Lovino smiled and ran to Antonio to take his hand. Those words I still hear makes my day better. _

* * *

 

_ As the days got longer and the snow began to melt, I kept hearing screaming. In the night it pierced the sky, I made many calls to the police those few days. Finally they told me to stop and they wanted to check out the scene. There was always screaming across the street, but never to this extent. _

_ What they found made my soul hurt, my head pained and tears came over flowing. The 4 little boys were all dead, those screams were from Feliciano after he had his eyes ripped from his skull. The shy Lovino had his head slammed into a wall until his skull broke. The German Nazi was water boarded. Antonio could've survived, but from the trauma of watching his little partner be smashed into a wall put him into shock. He refused to eat, he never moved from the bloody body. The Patient tried to get him to move, to eat, they wanted to get that body out of the building, because it was starting to stink, but Antonio would yell at them. Some even claimed he bit and cursed. In silence he'd talk to himself like Lovino was still around, he died from starvation and a broken heart. Mr. V was arrested and I was damn glad he was. _

_ He made testimonies that it was tests, those kids were little subjects for him which made me sick. They were CHILDREN, children are not subjects! Science was suppose to be on the dead not on the living. Mr. V was sentenced to death for 4 death charges. _

* * *

 

_ The Mental Institution was closed down, the patients transferred. It became quiet, the looming white house had no happy laughter, it just sat there like a reminder. I hated it. I wanted it gone. _

_ In a fit of anger I left my house and broke into the house, everything was run down, but everything was there. It was like a day was still going on. I hesitantly placed the candy I gave them on the counter and looked around. I bowed my head in prayer for God to protect the little angels. When I opened my eyes I saw them, the kids. They had a white glow about them, Antonio's face was thin hollowed in, but his smiled huge, Lovino was hiding behind Antonio like usual, Feliciano gave off a look of emptiness, where happy brown eyes became black pits and Ludwig was dripping a puddle. _

_ "Danke." Ludwig looked at the candy. _

_ "Don't eat too much." Antonio chimed, "We wouldn't want to spoil dinner!" _

_ "Who cares, it's our gift we get to eat it!" Feliciano sassed, he stole the bag and ran through the hallways. _

_ "Get back here you rat!" Antonio burst into laughter chasing the boy, disappearing through the wall. I turned to look, but found Ludwig and Lovino were gone, only a puddle remained on the floor. _

* * *

 

"He didn't even know what the fuck happen, but he said if you place these candies we can summon the kids of the mental hospital! I think we should do it!"

Arthur, who was intently listening, reared his head, his nose scrunched, "Absolutely not. Ghosts that have such tragic deaths are usually held down to buildings by a connection of someone or something keeping them there."

Gilbert took the meat off the cooker and put in a bun, passing it to Alfred. "But shouldn't we help them," he offered, "If they are tied down we should help them go to heaven and shit."

"That's a great idea Gilbert!" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur frowned rubbing his arms, he felt like someone was breathing down his neck. Why was his friends so dumb, didn't they know the phrase to leave the fucking dead alone, even if they were children. 


	2. Mental Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's all get into the Gilbert Mobile and drive to hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long day and I wasn't going to post this, but instead I powered through it and that's why this is out. So you can see in the text I was tired when writing this, like Gilbert dabs.

The Ghostbusters jumped in their car and sped off at the speed of light to the haunted house to kick the ghost's ass. Interesting, right? But wrong story, Alfred woke up at 10 and groggily went outside stripping ass naked. He hopped into the lake and began soaping up his hair, sleep still refusing to leave his young body, but he was getting ready to go break into the Mental Institution. It sounded like a bad idea, but Gilbert knew what to do, he broke into buildings all the time. Arthur hadn't said anything smart about the whole ordeal, so Alfred assumed he was excited to see real ghosts.

"Alfred!" Arthur stood at the bank of the lake with a crossed look. He was already dressed in a hoodie and jeans, he never changed, it was creepy. He was like those cartoon characters that never changed outfit except for Christmas specials. "Hurry up or we are leaving you here!"

Alfred ducked his head under the water, rubbing away all the shampoo he could and he ran to the surface of the lake. He used the towel on the tree to dry his hair while he stood butt naked in front of Arthur.

"Put some clothing on!" He gasped, his eyes inflamed in blush.

"I'm trying, chill!" Alfred sassed as he grabbed his pants from Arthur and put them on. He took each article from the blonde. "Thanks dude!" He said, finally dressed while Arthur tried to stop the angry blush.

"Let's just go you, dimwit!" He turned out and walked away leaving Alfred in his dust. He was confused on why he was so pissed, but he just assumed Arthur was on his guy period.

They hiked back to the camp where Gilbert was beside their tiny car they rented. They were leaving their camp up, because they were just going for a few hours and assumed they'd be back before the sun went down.

"Hop into the Gilbert mobile!" The Albino shouted as he kicked his leg high in the air. Alfred and Arthur still didn't know why he was so flexible and the teen won't tell them, but he can do backflips like a cheerleader.

"Not when you do those kicks, I'm not getting in." Arthur snapped with his hands stuffed in his hoodie.

Gilbert blinked slowly, "What got on your nerves,  I don't want your negativity in the Gilbert mobile."

"And I don't want your fucking annoying voice!"

"Arthur! Gilbert!" Alfred stepped in grabbing Arthur, "Stop fighting, we are going to have fun and we don't need both of your negativity, both of you are getting on my nerves! Just get into the car!"

Both of the teens stood in silence, they looked surprised and confused, Alfred usually didn't have such angry outbursts. Instead of standing there with their mouths gaped they listened and got into the car. Alfred got into the front seat and slammed his door shut.

"Gilbert, give me your phone." He deadpanned. Gilbert dug into his pocket and handed it to Alfred. The Blonde plugged it into the aux and rap music blared from the speakers.

"It's lit!" Gilbert screamed dabbing.

Arthur frowned deeply and opened up his window so he wouldn't go deaf as his friends began dabbing frantically. "Can we just leave?" He asked.

"Not before you dab with us." Gilbert clapped his hands together in front of Arthur.

"Fine." He pepped himself up before doing it quickly in a lagging tone. Both Alfred and Gilbert went nuts with screaming and yelling about how dank his dab was. Arthur barely even knew what he was doing, but for sure he knew his friends were crazy.

Alfred started driving, by the way, Alfred was a terrible driver. He swerved, passed lanes frequently, drove over the speed limit all the time. It was a surprise he got his license AND kept it this long.

It wasn't long for Alfred to turn on an eerie street and began going down it. The rocks of the street made the car jump back and forth in straight position, it was like something was trying to pop their tires. On one side of the road was a tiny cabin, it was the size of a tiny house, but this one wasn't modern.

The little cabin was falling apart without a care in the world, but there was a remnant of a sturdy rocking chair that was leisurely rocking back and forth on the porch. On the other side of the road was a building that made Arthur's heart drop. It was huge with many windows and even a huge balcony. It had a small overhang porch that had huge pillars across it. The garden in the front looked like nobody had tended to it in years. Weeds have sprung up everywhere and the grass of a sickly wheat color. Alfred stopped the car slowly and stepped out to look at the sheer size of the house.

"Shit." Was the only word he said.

Gilbert pulled his phone out of the aux and stepped out, he looked at the window to find something white and mystical looking back. It was in the figure of a human, but the features he couldn't make out. "Look at that, a person is in the middle window!" He turned to Alfred and pointed back.

Nothing was there.

"Oh." He frowned.

"I believe you." Arthur stepped out, "Ghosts like replaying their old life, they are in a root that's why some go into walls if a house had a different layout than before. The ghost you saw was probably doing their walk around and didn't want to be seen." He stepped forward on the cracked pavement of the walkway. Weeds sprung between the little cracks and wild flowers peppered beside them. "Ghosts are usually very introverted people."

Gilbert merely nodded going after Arthur with Alfred following. "This place is giving me the fucking creeps." Alfred hissed as he crossed his arms.

"Of course it would," Gilbert snapped, "Children were killed, you said for yourself, they were-" Gilbert was stopped by Arthur slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled, "The last thing we would want to do is anger these ghosts, so just shut up about them. We are here to give them candy and then leave."

Alfred snickered, "We sound like pedos."

"We can be pedos, but we can't anger the ghosts." Arthur pointed his finger menacingly.

"Yay!" Gilbert cheered.

Arthur turned around walked to the do with a smug smile, "idiots." he huffed and pushed at the door. "It's locked." He told them trying to rip it open.

"Let me have a go." Alfred smiled pushing his shirt's sleeves up and turned towards the door, he got a running start slamming his shoulder into the door, it flung open with a bad pop, wood chipping off and scattering across the dirty aluminum floor. The hospital opened to a huge open floor plan with a little desk up front. A chandelier hung from the top collecting dust. The upholstered red waiting chairs sat askewed and years old magazines laid on the floor and tables near the chairs.

"Oh wow." Alfred breathed, he took a seat on the old seats with rips in the plush, but it still felt jumpy and happy. Gilbert took two fingers and swiped them across the table, he made a face at the dust.

"It's like a blast from the past!" Arthur exclaimed, his face in pure bliss. "If only I had my camera! This would be a beautiful place to photographic! I wonder what it was like when it was running!"

"Depressing."

"Loud."

"Shut up you two."

Alfred arose from his seat and stood in front of the waiting desk. It was odd, there were still documents on the desk and a cup of coffee that wasn't even finished. It looked like the people just left it, like everyone just stood and left the place. It was unnerving. "Hey kiddos!" He called, Arthur froze and Gilbert felt his lungs tighten. "My name is Alfred and I heard 'bout your story from Mr. Deer, that dude across the street. He can't come, because he is really old and in a nursing home, but I'm here to give you these sweets! I tasted them, they don't taste like anything, but I think I have some Jolly Ranchers in my pocket, wait give me a sec!" Alfred dug around in his pocket producing his wallet, a starburst, and a crumpled pixie stick paper. "Well, um, it's only a starburst, but you can always share it, also this is a good one, it's pink!" he hyped setting it on the counter.

"Alfred!" Arthur said through clenched teeth, he looked pissed.

"What?" He said quietly, "All I was doing was giving them candy like Deer told me too."

"But you don't just call poltergeist kiddos. Are you fucking dumb, they have names."

"I know, but they are mouthfuls." Alfred sighed and turned back around to the desk, "Antonio? Feliciano? Ludwig? Lo-" before he could finish the front doors slammed.

"Holy shit!" Gilbert ran to the door and pulled at it, it felt like they were glued together. He did as Alfred slamming his shoulder, but it wouldn't even budge. Around them was a childish laughter and slapping of feet.

"Come out!" Arthur turned around quickly, it felt like he was going in a circle, "That wasn't very funny! We want to be friends."

There was the same laughter and one of the hospital doors slammed shut, Alfred turned to the counter to find all the candy was gone, even the starburst. "Well," he started, "At least Lovino wanted the starburst."

Arthur frowned deeply, "How did you know that was Lovino."

"Because Deer said Lovino liked playing pranks on people, he probably shut those doors to play a prank on us. Maybe we can find a door to let us out, maybe a kitchen or something."

"Great idea," Gilbert smiled cleaning his hands off from the dust of the huge doors, "If I see that kid imma strangle him, that was a dick move."

"Don't say that so loudly," Arthur hissed, "I don't want some angry poltergeist trying to hurt you, because you said you were going to strangle Lovino, and plus he's dead, you would have to strangle the air."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Fine, then I'll vent on a human." He jumped on Alfred lightly holding on his neck and shaking him back and forth.

Alfred laughed loudly pushing at Gilbert, "Stop it you douche!"

"Bahhh I need to kill you first!" Gilbert yelled in fake malice.

Arthur sighed, "I am friends with fucking idiots."

As Gilbert 'strangled' Alfred they walked towards the door that Lovino went through to find somewhere to get out.


	3. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and the bathroom ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but I have been meaning to write it and also get a new chapter out. Thanks for reading and if you please, leave me a review, I love to hear them.

The three teens began tediously searching each room of the hospital. Each door they opened was a small patient room, it consisted of an old dresser, a plain steel bed, and a cross. Some rooms had attached bathrooms, but most of them didn't have anything else than a bed and a dresser. What was heart wrenching was there was still belongings. Coats, shirts, pants, all still left in the dresser, hand knitted blankets folded nicely at the end of the bed, comfort toys, photographs, letters. Alfred couldn't even bring himself to read a letter to a man from his children, or maybe a teenage lover.... someone that called him Daddy and hopefully it was his children.

"Hey, look, a bathroom." Alfred pointed it out. It was a public one with a tiny water fountain at the front.

Gilbert took a breath, "I kind of have to pee."

Arthur groaned, "If you have to use the bathroom then do. We will wait here I guess, maybe look at the other rooms."

"Okay." Gilbert nodded, "Just don't leave me behind."

"We promise we won't!" Alfred waved going to another room, he jiggled the doorknob and ended up breaking it down with the force of a bull.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Inside it was dark, he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, he also took note on how the top bar of screen said no wifi. He wasn't surprised, this building was brick and no wifi boxes were anywhere close. But, back to the bathroom. Inside it had light blue tiled floor that was covered in dirt and lost its youthful shine in dust. The walls were tile as well, but it was just dull. The bathroom stalls was an ugly looking creamish yellow and the sinks were a light blue with musty mirrors.

Frowning, the albino went into the stalls and looked down at the toilet, it was covered in dirt, good thing he peed standing up. He unzipped his pants and began whistling to pass time, he really did have to go, but was putting it off. His mom always warned him about holding it. The reason skipped his mind.

When he was finished he stepped back and flushed the toilet, he was surprised the pluming actually worked. Suddenly, the lights turned on with a spark. It gave a homey gold, but the lights startled him. Slowly he opened the door and walked slowly down the line, the sinks were at full power. He became cold and there was childish laughing, this time it was deeper and quieter than the first laughter. He almost became more relaxed knowing it was just one of the children playing around.

"Did you turn on the lights so I could wash my hand?" Gilbert asked with a playful smile, he didn't know which child this one was, but he was considerate. "Why thank you."

He walked to the sink and touched the water, it was boiling hot. He jumped back and stuck his red finger. "That wasn't funny!" He cried to the laughter seething from the child, "Please make it just lukewarm." Slowly steam stopped coming from the sinks and it settled down. He stuck his hand under and rubbed them together, the water sometimes went to cold or to hot and it splashed him, but it was really nice of the kid to help him.

He looked over to see light blonde hair and a pair of glowing blue eyes peeking over the other sink. When spotted the child ducked and hid, but didn't go away. He was dripping wet, creating a tiny puddle around his body, but the water didn't bother him. "Is the water okay?" The child spoke in German, it was tiny and the fluent kind that you had to be born in Germany to speak.

Gilbert was speechless, he hasn't spoken German in years, or it was just three years ago when he moved to America with his mother. The child had rose, cocking his tiny head. "Do you understand German?" He asked, this time smaller and more repressed.

"Of course I do!" Gilbert exclaimed with a big smile, "Your German is so cute! The water is amazing, it's good! It's good!"

The child beamed clapping his hands. "Thank you brother!"

"Brother?" Gilbert asked, his smile turning to confusion.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOVINO? LOOOOVINOOOOO!" An eerie voice filled his ears. It seemed to echo off every wall and shake the mansion. The little boy stopped his smile and looked around frantically.

"Lovino!" He yelled back to the voice. Slowly the blonde faded and Gilbert was consumed in pitch blackness. Quickly he turned on his phone and used the flashlight, the water in the sink seemed to dry up like the desert and the happiness and vibrancy left. Quickly, he found the door and threw it open, his eyes were assaulted by the brightness of the sun shining through the windows. When he went outside all the doors down the hallway were closed and there was no sign of Arthur or Alfred.

"Alfred!" He yelled, "Arthur!" nobody came to his rescue. His face twisted in confusion, but then fear. He guessed he was going to be walking around this creepy place by himself and try to find his ditching friends.


	4. Visons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Great Power, Comes Great Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back with a new chapter just a day after and on time! Wow, okay, amazing. This has more gore in it and some talk about Nazi Propaganda so just be warned. IDK people are triggered by that stuff

"Ugh, ransacking these rooms take a lot of work." Alfred complained as he closed the last door. Inside that room was a flipped over bed and a dresser filled with clothing. It seemed nothing was out of the ordinary and he was aching for a new discovery.

"Want to go upstairs." Arthur asked standing on the rickety white stairs that were chipping flaky paint. "If Gilbert needs us he can just call, we will hear him. What is the worst that could happen?"

"Your right!" Alfred beamed a smile, he pulled out a container of what looked to be salt, "If we meet an unfriendly kiddo we can throw salt on'em. I saw that in Supernatural!"

"You are ridiculous. Come on, let's go." Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and began pulling him up the stairs. Alfred blushed at the contact, but didn't protest. Any day he was allowed to hold Arthur's hand was a day he wished for.

When they got to the top floor, chills passed Arthur's body. The children must of died here, because he could feel their souls screaming. Something was angry up here, someone wanted them to leave now. He felt suddenly sick.

"Um, Alfred..." Arthur whispered turning around, "Maybe we should go back downstairs. This place is giving me horrible vibes."

"Chill it, nothing can hurt us." Alfred laughed gently and pulled Arthur along. They look through the rooms, some of them were locked while others weren't. "Let me have a try at it." He dropped his back up to the floor and it thumped loudly. Arthur backed up seeing Alfred pull out a jackhammer.

"When did you bring that!" Arthur screamed.

"Um... The whole time. I brought it just in case we were locked out and needed to break down a gate!" Alfred smiled swaying back and forth like a dope. He built his strength and raised the hammer in the air before crashing it down on the door knob. The knob snapped from it's place and landed on the floor rolling away like a severed head. "Welcome to my lair." Alfred kicked down the door.

Inside was a larger room, it had a large bed in the middle and a dresser with a huge mirror. It also had a desk which was covered in different drawings, some looked terrible, like someone smeared bright red crayon. Other's looked well done to a child standard, those were hung up on the wall,  but also next to the huge poster of Hitler.

"Um." Was all Alfred could get out.

"It's fine," Arthur stopped him, "This hospital was open in the 1930s and there were German people living here, as well as the child Ludwig. This is probably his room. Hitler was a big role model for kids even if that's weird now. Nobody knew what he was doing."

"That's true," Alfred began looking through the dresser, there was a few cleanly pressed white shirts, but one little armband caught his eye. "This was definitely a Nazi." He showed the swastika arm band.

"Alfred." Arthur deadpanned in a tone that told him he went too far.

They left what they suppose was Ludwig's room and went to the middle door. Alfred did as before, slamming the hammer into the door's knob and let the door fly open. Inside this room it was dark, terrifying. It had two beds with a window in the middle. The window shined light on the one freshly made bed and another messy one. On the left wall was a dresser with two beautiful and expensive looking dresses hung up.

As Alfred stepped in, his ears were assaulted with screaming. Arthur watched his friend collapsed on the floor covering his ear even if there was no noise.

Images appeared in Alfred's head, screaming and crying flashed across freckled cheeks, horror filled his gut as he watched a body be slammed over and over again into a wall while a man in white screamed in the child's face. Blood dripped from his broken skull, his skin peeled back showing bloody skull and the swirls of brain. His eye was black and swollen.

_ "DON'T YOU EVER PLAY THOSE STUPID ACTS AGAIN, BRAT!" _

_ "WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" _

_ "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" _

_ "DIE! ROT IN HELL YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" _

"No!" Alfred gasped turning to the wall, a figure was sitting with his back propped against the wall. Everything seemed off, down to the blood around his mouth and his stained shirt. Greasy and bloody hair was raised in mats with wide green eyes. "Stop!" He shouted covering his eyes, "Stop doing this to me!"

A smile ripped across the other's gentle face and he bent his head back and laughed so loudly it shook the building. The laughs turned into sobbing as the ghost screamed in a different language while stomping on the floor. One name was only leaving his lips. Lovino.

He turned to Arthur who stood in shock at the door, from the intensity the floors began splitting, with a gasp Arthur was engulfed in the floor and he fell. Alfred crawled to the hole and looked down to see it went through both floors and to the basement.

"Arthur!" He cried.

The ghost slowly stood up, his head slowly turning down till his ear touched his shoulder. An unnerving smile was across his bloody lips. "Welcome to hell!" He giggled, his nails ripping at his stained face as he bent his head back and let out a scream, that name again left his throat. As he disappeared another called back and faded into what felt a dream.

"Arthur!" He yelled again into the hole, nobody replied. 


	5. The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur falls from the floorboard he finds himself in the Asylum's basement with a new ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I'm back, I had an itch to write some horror. Please don't read this while eating, it kind of disgusting.

Arthur groaned softly, his head pounding and the darkness of the area around him was soothing. It was like waking up in the middle of the night and thinking you have to get up for school, but you have another hour to sleep.

He was about to go back to sleep, but he remembered the situation he was in. There was Alfred, missing Gilbert, and he fell through floor boards.

He pushed himself up with his hands groaning softly at the rush in his head and his whole right leg ached. He let out a gasp between his clenched teeth holding the hurt spot. That wasn't a bruise, that was something broken.

Searching around he found he was in the middle of a room with pavement flooring and the only way to find out what else was here he needed to limp over to a wall.

What confused Arthur the most was the lack of light. He fell through a hole, there should of been light from the hole he fell through, but he couldn't find anything which lead him to believe that someone or something moved his body.

Shaking that terrifying thought, he hobbled over and his hand pressed against something metal, skirting around the area he felt tape, then a handle. His hand closed around the handle and it pulled down, something coming down with it and metal rang through the room.

His mouth closed in a line as he went to touch the flat metal surface, but to his disappoint it was just cold. He sighed feeling around the room away from the pull down table. His hand found a circular object and with a gasp he felt around it. This was a flash light.

He flicked it on, sighing in relief when a light appeared, he shined it around the room. His stomach dropped, he was in morgue. What he pulled down were cold chambers where dead bodies were left.

He was in a mental hospital, where the sick were treated and yes some died, but why have a morgue in here.

Curiosity ate his body and he went towards the row of cold chambers. The one he pulled down was empty, he put it back up and taped across the top it was identified as empty. The two after it were also identified that, but the last one was labeled as "Patient 32-459B"

Giving a breath his hand closed around the handled and pulled it down. A cloud of dust hit his face and the smell of a rotting body. The patient was tall and their skin was a festering brown. Between it's ribs was a shiny item.

Covering his mouth he put his hand in the ribs and pulled out the shinning object. It was a key with an orange tag with "Testing" on it.

He turned to try to find a door to get away from the body, but found a shimmering person was sitting on a slightly crooked desk with papers thrown everywhere.

When he shined the light on the transparent apparition it made a rainbow of colors appear on the wall. The room was dropping in temperature and Arthur was shaking.

He always was fascinated with the dead and read many books about ghosts, but seeing one up close was very surreal.

Finding his voice he stepped forward, "hello?" He tried, hating how his voice broke.

"Leave." The ghost whispered, "please. Get out of here, before he gets you."

"Who gets me?" Might as well ask.

The ghost looked over, his face was thin with a small nose, one thing stood out his eyes were completely black. His hair was slicked back with blood and the outfit he wore was ripped and had stains all over it. "Antonio. Mean man. They will kill you."

"Kill me? Was that Antonio upstairs?"

His face soften and looked up, "yes, he is mad. Lovino is hiding from him."

Scrunching his eyebrows together he thought about the characters Alfred told him, "I thought Antonio and Lovino were inseparable."

"Yes." The ghost revealed, "brother loves Antonio, but brother is scared, mean man has hurt him badly and he is afraid Antonio won't love him anymore."

Something about his words made Arthur want to cry. Such an innocent relationship was ripped apart by a selfish man.

"He is unstable?" He asked and the ghost nodded, "where is Lovino, your brother, where is hiding?"

"Everywhere." Feliciano, he assumed that was his name knowing it wasn't Ludwig and Antonio was upstairs, "he roams around the hospital, because Antonio will find him if he's in one spot."

"Smart boy," he murmured under his breath, "are you Feliciano?"

"Veneziano, but everyone calls me Feliciano," he smiled slightly, his thin cheeks made dimples appear, "how do you know my name? Your friends know a lot about us."

His friends? Has this ghost been following them and learning about them, "yes, my friend Alfred talked to the man you lived next door to you, he told us about your terrible story and we decided to come here and see if it was true."

"Many people come through," Feliciano said solemnly, "they come with big machines and fancy technology and call for us, Ludwig likes knocking over their machines and I scream. It's fun seeing them get scared."

They were probably messing with ghost hunters, something so innocent and playful made Arthur laugh Feliciano looked surprised, "sorry!" He gasped, "it's so funny to think of you messing with ghost hunters. Me and my friends are no ghost hunters, just idiots who were camping."

"Camping?" Feliciano repeated, "sounds cool, I have never been camping, what is camping?"

"It's like sleeping outside, but it's fun not sad. I'm sure you would love to camp, may I ask Feliciano, how old are you, when is your birthday?"

"I am nine," he told with a proud smile, "my birthday is March 13 1935! How old are you Arthur?"

Feliciano is old, really fucking old, "seventeen," was all that would pass his lips.

"That's so cool! I want to be that old!" The child gasped, "my grandpa says that when I'm seventeen he will teach me about his farm! Then I will take over for him! I miss my grandpa, I love him."

"Getting old is not always good," Arthur muttered taking a step back, but he hissed in pain when he put pressure on his bad leg.

"Your leg hurts," Feliciano stated the obvious, "I saw it be twisted, if we can get you to the infirmary I can show you where the bandages are. The nurse there is nice."

The nurse was probably dead as well, but Arthur liked to think he was in safe hands. Feliciano got off the table and walked to the door opening it with both of hands and having to stand on his tip toes. It opened to a small corridor that had stripped wallpaper and a constant smell of mold and death.

Arthur covered his nose and mouth and limped after the ghost, "where are we?" He asked, his voice muffled by his hand.

"The basement, you fell through to the basement. Antonio wanted to kill you, but he just made you fall on your leg. You remind him of Lovino."

"I do?" Arthur asked in concern. If Feliciano was Lovino's twin, he looked nothing like the child.

The younger nodded, "you have freckles."

So Lovino had freckles, he didn't have many freckles, just a cluster across his cheeks and nose, others on his body differently. "I do, so he wanted me dead because Lovino looks kind of like me."

"Yes, Antonio hurts me if he sees me, because me and Lovino are carbon copies of each other."

"That's horrible!" Arthur exclaimed.

Feliciano stopped walking, "I just ignore him, I don't hate him, he is like a big brother to me. He is physically unstable and I understand."

He continued walking, Arthur quickly caught up with a hop and a gasp in pain when he landed on the leg, the eyeless boy turned back to look at him, but didn't say anything.

They walked pass many brass doors and the walls had words etched into them and mold was everywhere. This place gave Arthur the literal creeps. He was glad when he saw stairs and Feliciano went up them and opened a door at the top of them.

His eyes were assaulted with light and he turned off the flash light setting it on the counter. Feliciano lead him to a kitchen of some sort, the smell of rotting food set in and Arthur went back to covering his mouth and trying not to breath out of his nose.

The smell came from a huge pot that Feliciano stayed away from, but didn't say anything when Arthur approached and looked inside. It was soup, but it had white chunks on the top and it was colored a dark orange with specks of red and green.

"Oh my God this isn't soup!" Arthur gasped, it was sick. That was pure vomit.

"The cook did that," Feliciano voice was quiet, "after he discovered my body he stumbled into here and threw up in the soup of the day. Mean man forced him to serve that to people."

Arthur was about to vomit too, "you have to be shitting! That is unsanitary, gross, people actually ate it?" He quickly questioned.

"Yes and no, if you count taking a spoon full then being sick in the bowl. Mean man was going to add some of me in the soup, but he didn't have enough time."

Arthur stumbled away from the pot and fell to the floor from his leg not supporting him, his hair sweaty and his face going pale. Feliciano gave him no sympathy, why would he? Everyday he had to watch that pot and be reminded about what was really inside.

"Are okay Arthur?" He asked walking towards the door, "we must be going, please don't be afraid anymore."

"You said so yourself that Antonio and mean man is out to get me and my friends." Arthur snapped, "why are you telling me not to be scared when I have everything to be scared about! The door in the foyer is locked, all the windows are boarded up!"

"I told you to leave!" Feliciano screamed, the room temperature dropped to freezing, "I told you to get out, I followed your friends, tried to show you the way out, but you guys never heard! Now the blonde is upstairs, the white hair is lost, and you are hurt! Mean man knows your face and he won't stop until you are dead!"

"Feliciano-"

"No! You created your damage, I'll kill you myself, I have no soul anymore." The ghost started walking forwards, the pots and pans on the shelves began flying upwards to the sky and Arthur had pushed himself to the wall shaking.

Everything slowed down as a pan came and slammed into his head letting a dull sound ring and he fell to the floor covering his head for any other blows.

"No! Stop this!" A voice yelped in another language, "stop this please!"

The room went up to a normally cold temperature and Arthur slowly opened his eyes to gaze where Feliciano was standing, all the pans and pots were laying on the ground.

At the foot of the door was a smaller boy with shaggy hair and big eyes. He ran across the room, his shoes squeak like water was in them. He hugged Feliciano and they disappeared.

Now Arthur was alone in the kitchen that smelled of rotting meat and sick with his leg broken and nobody around him. He needed Feliciano and he ended up snapping at him and loosing the ghost's trust.

God, he needed to fix the situation, but he couldn't do that on the ground. He pushed himself up and grabbed the wall finding the flash light and pushing open the kitchen door to the cafeteria.

There was still the smell of rotting food from the bowls that were astray around the tables, but other than that, it was a relief. He just needed to find that infirmary Feliciano talked about and his friends.


	6. Clinically Insane Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert goes and searches for his friends, he meets an unexpected child and learns some very gruesome information about Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to take notes and analyze closely like an english class, some information given in this chapter is different and new
> 
> Thank God for Yochan who gracefully edited this at such last minute!

Gilbert let out a shaky breath as he slammed his boot into the medical door, through a little window he could see that it led to the stairwell, but the door felt like it was rooted to the floor. How could something rust over like that so violently. Even with his heavy duty boot slamming into the metal, he couldn't break it down, it didn't even make a movement.

Biting his lower lip he stepped back from the door and turned to the boarded up window, the sun was going down, wait, they'd be here for that long! It was morning when they arrived but now the sky was a mess of reds, purples, and blues. If only he could rip the boards off and he could be free, but he also couldn't leave his two best friends.

"Ludwig!" He shouted at the air, "Come here!" Gilbert spoke in German hoping to get that ghost, maybe the child could help him find his friends. He waited and waited, no little blond ghost anywhere in sight and that pissed him off. "Alfred! Arthur!" his voice hurt so much, God his whole body was in pain.

Simply in tiredness he stopped his calling and took a deep breath. If he couldn't do anything then he would just have to search for them himself. They didn't seem to be in this hallway so he walked out of the stretch of doors and to the foyer. Everything seemed to still be in place, the chandelier was still collecting dust and the old magazines were scattered across the floor.

He went towards the secretary desk and sifted through the few files that were of patients, but none of them were going to help him so he threw them back on the dusty desk and stepped back. He was trying doors, the double doors by the desks were locked, but not the doors parallel from the hallway he was.

There was a gold plaque that was engraved as 'Caution'. This must've been where the really mentally ill patients were kept. He really didn't want to go in there, but the door was opened and he absolutely needed to find his friends soon.

So he gave the door a good hit with his foot and it swung open, but the atmosphere was like hell. The lights were flickering, a stretcher was swung off to the side, a fucking straight jacket was hanging from the ceiling. This was the bad hallway and he was heading straight in with bare hands.

Well if he was going to die, at least he wanted to have one hell of a story to tell so he just strolled in shutting the door behind him. Peaking in the rooms they were less nicer than the rooms he saw on the other hallway. These had peeling wallpaper pulled down by hands, some even carved words in, the floors were cement with odd stains. It had one bed with a mattress and most of those mattress had large bile stains, some even had blood.

"Holy shit." Gilbert stepped back when he opened the door and the smell of urine and death assaulted his nostrils, in the room was a body lying on the mattress and the wallpaper was torn to shreds. He shut the door and let out a shaky breath covering his mouth.

Sick rushed up from his queasy stomach and he emptied it on the floor and hiding behind the stretcher. This place was not safe, it had dead bodies, dead children in fact! The structure may of been sound, but the history was festering and it was nerve racking.

Rubbing away the spit on his lips he stood up and held his stomach as he pushed forward. He called his friends name, but no one answered him, God someone needs to answer him! He opened different doors, but each held surprises he didn't want to see.

He stopped in front of door 25 and he pushed it open, the wallpaper was torn to shreds, like someone put a cat in there and said to go nuts. The bed was however a double and had a duvet that looked very old. A porcelain doll with a gentle hand painted face was propped up by a pillow.

The doll had dark green eyes that had splashes of white and blue in the iris and ringlets of brown that were still soft to the touch. It's dress looked expensive with pastel pinks and a high neck ruffle. His pale hand enclosed around its waist and gently picked it up, when it was in lying position the big green eyes closed from some mechanic inside.

"Please put my doll down." A voice quivered.  
Gilbert whirled around clutching the doll to his chest, a young figure stood quivering in the door, they had dark hair that covered their face from their bowed head. They were wearing gentle sleeping gown with a small flower design. Small arms were crossed together, nails digging into the flesh.

"Uh, uh, this doll?" He said dumbly placing a hand on her head.

The small child nodded looking up, one side of their face was covered with little freckles while the other side was scratched up the eye was replaced with a bandage.

"Here you go." He bent down and placed a bunch of space between him and the child, "Is this your room?"

"Antonio's." The child said simply, the hand closing around the doll and clutching it to their chest.

"This is Antonio's room?" He asked, so this was either Feliciano or Lovino since he already met Ludwig in the bathroom, "aren't you suppose to be in your room," he joked fondly bringing a hand up and pinching the child's cheek. The skin was cold, but was very chubby like they hadn't grown into their body which was true.

The child looked mildly surprise, but laughed, the one eye crinkling and the doll was clutched to it's chest, "my name is Lovino, what is yours?"

"Gilbert," he smiled, "now, most important question of the night, what's her name,"

The one eye followed the pale hand towards the doll, a small giggle passing their lips again, "Cecil, Antonio bought her for me."

"A very beautiful doll I must say," he hummed gazing at it, "you take very good care of her."

"Antonio says she looks like me," Lovino whispered playing with the brown ringlet, "I don't know, she looks nothing like me now, Bad Man made me ugly."

He looked at the child and back at the door, "what? No you aren't, you're lovely."

"Bad Man gave me bruises and scar so Antonio will never love me."

"Okay listen," he sat down and tugged on the cold hand to do the same, "you see my looks, pale, white hair, reddish blue eyes, all my life people called me freak, because I was born with a disease called Albinism."

"Albinism?" Lovino repeated.

"Yes, it means when I was being made in my Mom I didn't get enough melanin production and I was born with no color in my body, but from the day I was born my mom has always told me I was beautiful," he smiled and held the cold hands in his own, "She'd say 'just because you're different and people make fun of you doesn't mean you're bad, they are just jealous, because they can't be you.' so just because you have a small scar on your face doesn't mean this Antonio is going to hate you, from what I heard all your friends really miss you."

The dark eye darted away from Gilbert, "I understand, but Bad Man hates me, he will hurt them if I try to contact them. I miss Antonio, fratello, even Ludwig." Tears slipped down his face and he hid his face in Gilbert's chest, "He's coming! He's coming! I feel him coming!"

"Who is coming!?" Gilbert shouted as he held the quivering child and backed his body into the wall, he heard sounds coming from the hallway, the stretcher was thrown across the hallway and it bounced making a loud clang.

"LOVINO!" A voice snarled, a shadow like person was standing in the door, it was like a strong vacuum was in the room as the ghost screamed and Gilbert was slipping away towards the wall holding the child that screamed with him.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay," Gilbert repeated like a mantra, "Go away!" he screeched at the figure, "he's terrified of you! Go away!"

The ghost didn't respond, but suddenly Gilbert was launched across the room and his head hit against the wall, Lovino was ripped from his arms as he laid with his back on the floor, the doll lying next to him, a chip of her face was in many pieces beside them.

"Gilbert!" Lovino cried, "Gilbert! Help me!"

He tried getting up, really he did, but pain blossomed in his head and he was left lying on the ground, the screaming and crying and faded down the hallway. He felt like such a bad person.

Between fading vision and the pounding in his head he collapsed on the dirty floor that smelled faintly of death.

Maybe it would smell a little bit more like death if he didn't wake up.

 


	7. Skitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is trapped upstairs with Antonio and things are not pretty with the unstable patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ WITH CAUTION!! PLEASE!   
> Tw: Mental break down, gore
> 
> (leave a review and thumb if you liked this chapter plz!)

Alfred felt all life drain from his body as he gripped the floor boards and screamed for Arthur to answer back. He was hurt, he could feel it from the pain in his body that wracked through. He looked up to meet the eyes of the gruesome killer who was twitching in the doorway.

Antonio's hand unclenching and letting go softly, the blood shot eyes turning towards the window and breathing heavily. "He's gone," he whispered, his upper lip that was chapped shook. A little bit of bloodied spit fell from the speech and dripped down his chin, "I hated him."

"That was my best friend!" Alfred screeched, his heart beating at a million miles per hour.

Antonio smiled, his teeth yellow and had a little bit of stain of blood, it reminded him of a caged animal. His nails were worn and chipped down to rut of the skin. He brought his hand down to his side and cracked his knuckles, his breath coming out short and raspy. "Best friends are over-rated," the teen smiled a little too darkly, "they leave you, adults say you drift apart, but it was always a fear. I miss Lovino before we drifted apart, that ass!" His hands clenched hard, a trickle of blood dripped down the tan arm and pattered on the ground.

Raising his head he laughed, his head clicking to the side in a rhythm that was too morbid for Alfred to understand. "Shut up!" The teen screamed grasping his hair, "shut up! Everyone shut up! Please!"

"Antonio-"

"You don't know me!" Blood shot eyes darted to Alfred, "you don't know what it's like to have people follow you everywhere! EVERYWHERE! I hope you die, oh my God, I hope everyone dies," he gripped at his face and began ripping at the skin. His nails were too short to give any damage so it just pulled down the flesh, "I know what I can do to you, you dirty rat!"

As he spoke, driving every insult he could on Alfred, bloody spit came from his teeth slamming down on his tongue and his body was beginning to convulse. Suddenly Alfred was consumed in this sort of feeling, like seeing a figure in the dark and automatically thinking it was a person.

It was like his heart was beating so hard it could be seen through his chest. His stomach twirled like a ballerina, their skirts made of bile and stomach acid. He was feeling complete and utter dread and it made him feel dizzy.

"What is his problem?" a voice asked, it sounded like his own voice. He rolled over on his back and saw himself. The body was thinner than his and a finger waggled at him like he did something wrong, "pathetic. Won't even face his problems."

His stomach forced some kind of foam that he emptied onto the dirty floor, his eyes watering at just the racing of his brain and the headache forming in the left side of his head. "No!" Alfred rasped, coughing up more vomit, foam kind of thing and biting his lip from the twist of his body trying to get up.

"You slob!" A voice snapped, sitting on the freshly made bed was Arthur. His face beautiful with every freckle dotted in place, "pathetic! You fat, pathetic, lard!"

"Stop this!" Alfred body shook, his face coming towards his chest and his nails sunk into the flesh hoping some how that the jolt of pain would make these hallucinations leave. To Alfred, it felt his whole world was cast in a dark shadow and voices screamed from every corner, but to someone walking in the room, he was just a little boy, convulsing on the floor.

As quickly as he could possibly do, the golden haired boy rose and stumbled across the room, it almost felt like a joke when he saw Antonio's face going in and out focus, even with his glasses. The world felt like it was in a tumbling tunnel, the one's at fairs with the big lights and the little bridge. His world was spinning with no end and it pained every part of his limbs. They felt numb and whenever he'd step down, it sent a shock to the back of his brain.

He broke in step constantly hearing fake-Alfred and fake-Arthur heckling him, calling him a freak and a drunk. His feet brought him to Ludwig's room and he collapsed on the floor. The little nipple-like light on the ceiling seemed to increase in numbers and the world was shaking in different colors.

"What are you doing?" A voice screamed, Alfred turned his head lazily making eye contact with Hitler, or should he say, fake Hitler in the poster. He moved around like he was alive and could burst out of the little poster. Like he was real, but that was Hitler. Hitler has been fucking dead for centuries, he was hallucinating.

The one good part of his body was saying he was hallucinating, while the other half was against him. He remembered hearing a girl say, "Anxiety is like a bully that looks like you, but you don't know them." Maybe that's what this was, but in the end Alfred was just thrashing and ripping at the skin of his stomach and arms.

In the hazy world he saw his fingers dive deeply into the freshly open cuts and the goop of liquid flowing from each cut. His flesh and fat resembled dirt that was just being dug up and landed on the floor around him. When he was able to pull his skin back enough he grasped his hand around a fleshy and squishy tube and began pulling at it.

It felt like giving birth, the feeling so foreign and the scream that ripped through his throat as he pulled out his own intestines out of a huge hole in his chest. His ribs were smashed under fists and the veins in his arms were pulled out by his sharp nails. The long tubes pulling out like licorice strips and he threw them on the floor with the rest of his insides.

A watery voice began calling for Antonio, Alfred ignored it as he coughed up more foamy and bloody spit. Bile rushed up his throat and left a burn he was scared of ever having. Soon the world seemed to rushing back to him, the carnage around his body seemed to dissipate. His self-harm seemed to disappear and was only left with bloody scratches and big bruises appearing where he smashed his fist in his chest.

Hitler was still with his hand clasped around the large Nazi flag and his hand clenched into a fist. The words under it said _"Es lebe Deutschland."_

Long Live Germany.

_ What a fucking lie. _

A sudden rush spilled from his brain, he could read! He could understand the German phrase and figure out what it said, even with his little knowledge of the difficult language. Slowly, he pushed his body up with his hands to see Antonio standing in the door, his face in his hands.

"Leave me alone, boy." Antonio whispered, his teeth biting into the chapped lower lip.

A boy revealed himself, stepping forward, "No. You have finally gone too far."

"I have given him a gift!"

The boy stuttered shaking water from his head, "A gift?! You call your illness a gift! It's hell, revolting, not normal!"

These words were like wounds to Antonio, he flinched back as the spirit kept digging his finger farther into the other's chest, "Not normal?" The dark skinned boy whispered, "revolting," a breath, "hell," a long growl, "what would you know you fucking freak! You stood for a hell cause, did you actually think Hitler was okay?"

This must've been Ludwig, God, the words Antonio spoke to him was enough to send him walking backwards and trying to find a way to flee, of course he would have some guilt and Antonio was smart enough to find the open wounds and stick a finger in it,

Alfred let out a raspy cough and sick seemed to still be resonating in his throat, leaving a taste of hell, "Ludwig!" he yelled, his voice breaking, "don't listen to him! You are better than him!"

"Shut up idiot!" The Hispanic man gasped and slammed a foot down, a force like no other sent Alfred's head into the floorboard making the world go dizzy again.

The blond looked to the seemingly open hallway and back at the threat of the older boy and he swallowed hard, "you know what," he whispered, his fingers coming to his fist, "you shut it Antonio! You have hurt me too many times. I understand I stood for wrong causes when I was alive, but that was what I grew up with and taught by my parents!" his little voice broke and his head dipped so far back it touched his back, he quickly brought it back and clenched the hands, "You can hurt me! God forbid you set another finger on Feliciano, but when you hurt Lovino I'll kill you! He's hiding from you, because he's scared of you!"

The room got very silent, the tension so thick it could be cut by a knife, "You're lying-"

"I may be lying, but Lovino seemed to trust brother, because he acted just like you! He was kind and sweet, but unlike brother, you have many layers and your last layer is so rotten."

"That isn't true!"

Ludwig turned on his heel and narrowed his eye, "I hope death comes upon you one last time Antonio. You fell into a pit when your little toy no longer gave a breath to please you anymore."

Fury spit through the blood shot eyes and Alfred was able to rip himself from the ground to have enough time to watch Antonio sprint and slam into Ludwig's back and push him through the wall. Like glass, the wall fell to pieces and both spirits disappeared.

A cloud of dust flew to Alfred who coughed into his arm and kept it there to cover his mouth and nose, his glasses fogged up and his lungs convulsed from the dust entering his lungs. When everything cleared and Alfred was able to clean his glasses he was able to see a room.

It was quite big with a little desk and a comfy chair rolled to the side of the room, windows decorated the sides of the room and had torn curtains. The windows were not boarded up, but it felt wrong for Alfred to leave I friends. If he somehow left for help, he could only think of their death coming near. With Antonio he was like an unreliable narrator to their story.

The room that appeared seemed to be an office and from the nameplate sitting on the desk this was Dr. Norman Vimac, or Mr. V. On his desk was a bunch of old papers and a cup of coffee that collected bugs. Instead, a key caught his eye on the inside of the desk. He lifted it up, it was small and seemed to fit the cabinet on one of the walls.

His feet had their own curious brain and brought themselves to the cabinet. He unlocked the lower drawer and pulled it out. The bottom drawer had files with letters, he leafed through each file finding that they were filed by names.

Two names caught his eye in the V section. Veneziano Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Romano Vargas. He pulled their files out and went to work trying to find the other children. In the third cabinet he found the name Antonio Fernandez and at the top drawer was Ludwig Gilen Beilschmidt.

With shaky hands, he opened the manila folders and viewed the medical information.

_ Name: Veneziano Feliciano Vargas _

_ Nickname: Feliciano, responded to pet names _

_ Age: Nine _

_ Admission: X _

_ Test: When viewed Feliciano was quiet, he talked to only the other two children. He was close to Ludwig and seemed very protective over Lovino. We first tested the bond of the twins, Feliciano claimed his hands felt hot when Lovino's hands were stuck in boiling hot water. We believe that he may have a different connection with Lovino through his brain patterns. We plan to test this more. _

One after one, he was given tests until he got to the last paper that was slightly bloody from fingers.

_ Test: The hospital will be closing so we tested our ultimate theory. After the tragic death of his brother from the care nurse, Feliciano began screaming and wanted to see his brother at once. He said "I had a nightmare, sir! Please don't put me back to sleep! I'm worried for Lovino!" we discovered Lovino's body and it set our case solid. The twins had a telepathic feel and without Lovino, Feliciano was only a boy. We decided we would treat his body to science and brought him down to the kitchen to take his eyes from his body to see and dissect. It was fascinating watching him thrive without an important sense, after we dissected both eyes from the socket, Feliciano was still breathing and screaming. He died finally and we disposed of his body through a meal to the patients. _

Alfred felt sick just reading the test. He pulled out the next file to find Antonio and he felt his whole body pale.

_ Name: Antonio Fernández Carriedo _

_ Sex: Male _

_ Age: 15 _

_ Date Of Birth: February 12th _

_ Race: Hispanic _

_ Medical Problem: Schizophrenia, Anger Issues, Signs of split personality, and suicidal _

_ About: Antonio was brought into the hospital's care being a bright young man. He told us all about his problems saying that he had a problem controlling his anger and hallucination. He replayed these episodes and says he sees people yelling at him, calling him names and telling him to kill himself. The Hospital admitted the teenager and he was selectively transported by Dr. Vimac who explained that the ride was pleasant and Antonio shows signs of being a very intelligent individual. When admitted to his room he started with telling the staff and patients about anything and became fast friends with almost everyone. Though, he had became attached to Test Twin Lovino who had taken a very deep liking towards him. _

_ Journal: The therapist has been seeing Antonio for a while, she believes he has no problems until she caught him on a bad day. He clawed at the skin of his arms and screamed that he was ripping his flesh off. He felt a bug crawling underneath his skin and needed it out. The staff restrained him to the bed and left him there for a day until he calmed down. The staff encouraged Lovino to see Antonio knowing they had a close bond and Antonio had calmed down, but a woman outside the door said Antonio was rather mean to Lovino calling him a "bitch" and an "idiot who is too clingy" When asked about these quotes, Lovino confirmed that those were thrown at him, but he wasn't going to yell at Antonio. He held no grudge, because he was old enough to realize that Antonio wasn't in a sane state and kept their conversation short. _

The last file was written in chicken scratch, Alfred could only decipher it, because his writing was a similar state.

_ Journal: It's been a week since Lovino's death, our hospital is running at low and Dr. Vicman has been sent to court. The threat of this building is known and the staff is terrified. Nurse Jackson had to finally snap and kill Lovino while Antonio (our worst patient) watched. He won't leave the room, he barricaded the room with his bed and nightstand. The patients in his hallway claim the smell of Lovino's body is revolting and disgusting, they want it out, but every time they go near the room they hear the sound of someone running or a menacing tapping. One of our staff approached the room and kicked down the door with a gurney, they found Antonio starved to skin and bone, he smelled like a dead animal and his eyes were wild. Lovino's body had been changed to the corner of the room and the nurse noted that there were teeth marks and pieces of his flesh missing. His head was cracked the piece of his skull laid in another place on the floor, letting the smell of death and the pus of the brain leak from his head like a broken egg. Antonio had to be restrained so we could take Lovino out of the room and to the back to be buried peacefully. Antonio went insane, he scream and bit, we were forced to cover his face and put his body in a straight jacket so he couldn't hurt the staff or himself. _

_ Journal: We believe patient Antonio has finally died of starvation and a shattered brain. It kills me to know that he had to lose his best friend and his sanity in one day. Such a sweet boy with a big future didn't deserve something like this. _

_ -Nurse Yu _


End file.
